What's This?
by xSakuraBlossom
Summary: Yet another fic inspired by the eyedrops conversation. See "All's well that ends well" for more information. Momo is in Ryoma's room for the first time, and nobody else is home. What will happen? Warning: Yaoi.


Disclaimer: I own PoT. Who told you otherwise? Oh, yeah, the actual owner of PoT, the Marijuana Party (and half the teenagers in town).

A/N: No, I don't actually have pot. I'm a good girl! I swear! … although some of my stories seem to be the kind that can only be written when I'm high… blame that effect on sugar, not drugs. Anyways, moving on… this is my third take on the bedroom scene based on a conversation about eyedrops… for more information, see the first two posts "All's well that ends well" and "Truth or Dare".

What's this?

Momo gulped slightly. It was the first time he'd ever been in Ryoma's room. Being so close to the freshman and a bed at the same time was kind of disconcerting. To keep himself busy, he picked up a little cat figurine, smiling at it as he realized that it held a good likeness of Ryoma's cat. "Ne, Echizen, where'd you get this little cat thing? It looks like Karupin!" Ryoma glanced up, then turned away. "Er… actually, I made it in ceramics class back in the US."

Eyes widening, Momo stared at his boyfriend of 2 weeks. Ryoma was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking nonchalant as always. "Ceramics? Isn't that working with clay or something?" Ryoma nodded. "Like, for art?" Again, Ryoma nodded.

Momo began to laugh. "Bwahaha! You, being artistic? Ahahaha!" Ryoma glared at Momo, then tugged his cap over his eyes. He didn't have to laugh about it. "I didn't want to take Ceramics, you know. It was the only elective that would fit with my schedule. Anyways, why do you want to know?" Slyly, Ryoma started to smile. "You just want to know everything about me, don't you?"

The laughter stopped abruptly. Ryoma was glad. He watched from the safety of his cap as Momo slowly turned around. "I… Ryoma… you… do you know what you're saying?" As Momo started coming closer, Ryoma tipped his hat back up so that he could see Momo's face. "Of course I know. We've been a couple for 2 weeks, and we've liked each other for far longer than that. Don't you think we should do something already?"

Ryoma wasn't nearly as innocent as the players on the tennis team thought he was. After all, being raised by his perverted father had to have had some effect. Momo had just inadvertently discovered this fact, and gulped silently. He wondered briefly if there was anyone else in the house, then remembered that Ryoma's family had gone out for some reason or another. Yeah, Ryoma's weird father had dragged them all out of the house, while yelling back "You two enjoy yourselves! Oh, and remember to wash the sheets!"

He couldn't hold back any longer. Momo arrived at the bed. Slowly, he put one knee onto the mattress, then the other, still moving forwards at a steady pace. This forced Ryoma to lean backwards, until he fell back onto the bed. Momo placed his hands on either side of Ryoma's head, effectively trapping him. Carefully, haltingly, he lowered his head, and gently kissed Ryoma.

But Ryoma wouldn't let him be gentle. As soon as their lips touched, Ryoma's passion inflamed Momo. Soon, Ryoma's hands were fisted in Momo's shirt, and Momo's hand was cupping Ryoma's head, holding him up as their tongues played catch with each other. Breaking apart briefly, Momo pulled himself upright to pull his shirt off. Ryoma, still lying back on the bed, did the same, wriggling out of his clothes with incredible speed. As soon as they were naked, Momo rolled so that they were both lying down, skin against skin, kissing again with a fiery need.

Suddenly, Momo found himself on his back. He didn't know how Ryoma had managed it without him knowing, but he had. Slowly, tantalizingly, Ryoma started kissing his way down Momo's body. He found himself holding his breath when Ryoma paused above his nipple, warm breath whooshing over it and making it peak into a hard point. As Ryoma's tongue swirled over his nipple, Momo let out a groan through clenched teeth, grabbing handfuls of the sheets as he tried to contain himself. Grinning wickedly, Ryoma bit down lightly, and Momo let out a hiss of momentary pain, only to feel Ryoma sucking the spot gently to make up for it. This play of pleasure and pain made Momo wild, until he was writhing under Ryoma's incredibly skilled mouth.

When Ryoma left his nipple, Momo felt a sense of loss. But before he could really miss the sensation, he stiffened in surprise as he felt Ryoma kissing his stomach. His mouth scorched Momo's navel, licking and swirling across the muscled expanse of flesh. Momo groaned again as Ryoma plunged his tongue into his belly button, scalding him with heat. "Ah… god, Ryoma… Where did you learn all this?" Ryoma paused just for a moment, and replied, "I'm only doing what I thought would feel good." As he went back to ravishing Momo's stomach, Momo let out a cry, fisting his hands in the sheets again. "You… you're really talented then… guess it's only to be expected from a genius…" he lost the ability to speak when Ryoma started sucking on a certain spot on his stomach.

Ryoma started to move again, going lower… and lower… Momo jerked when he felt Ryoma's fingers brush the head of his erection lightly. "What's this?" Ryoma said seductively, running his fingers all over, as if exploring an object that had never been discovered before, making Momo gasp in delight. Ryoma said saucily, "Well, let's see what Ceramics class did for me, shall we?" Wickedly, he started to roll Momo's erection between his palms, as though molding clay into a thick column. Panting, Momo tried to get up, but discovered that his muscles had been weakened by Ryoma's skill. He could only lie there as Ryoma continued to play with him, inflicting sweet torture.

Ryoma began to pump his hand up and down, rolling his thumb over the top expertly. "This was how we smoothed the surface of a clay project," he murmured softly. Momo was past hearing by now, just trying his hardest not to spew his seed all over Ryoma's naked body. God, his hands were so talented, touching the exact places that made him want to scream… raggedly, he panted, "Ryoma, stop… I'm going to come…" Ryoma just looked up at Momo's tortured expression and grinned evilly. "So? Isn't that what we want?" Momo groaned in reply. He should have known.

When Ryoma finally closed his hot mouth over the head of Momo's erection, he lost the battle. Momo's body arched as he came hard and fast, emptying himself into Ryoma's mouth. He could feel Ryoma swallowing every drop, and he finally pulled away, trembling from the force of his climax, completely limp on the bed. Ryoma just knelt there, sitting back on his heels, between his legs, licking his lips like a cat. Grinning, he asked, "Well? Did Ceramics help any?" Still panting, Momo managed to reply, "If you got your skill from taking that Ceramics class, I'll have to sign up for one myself." Triumphantly, Ryoma lay down on top of Momo's body. "So, you'll admit that I'm skilled then?" Too tired to speak, Momo nodded. "And that I can do art?" Momo began to shake his head, but then Ryoma rolled his hips, squirming right on top of Momo's cock, and he felt himself growing hard again. He gasped out, "Yes, whatever, just stop squirming. You're making me hard again." Ryoma just grinned, saying, "Well, you didn't expect to be the only one getting release, did you?

When Ryoma rolled his hips _again_, Momo couldn't take it any more. Swiftly, he rolled, taking Ryoma with him, until he was on top and Ryoma lay beneath him. Carefully, he positioned himself between Ryoma's spread legs. "This might hurt," he warned. "Are you absolutely sure about this?"

Ryoma nodded. "I want to be with you. I want my first time to be with you."

That was all the assent that Momo needed. Gritting his teeth, he plunged.

He heard Ryoma scream, and he stopped halfway. Holding himself perfectly still, he looked down at Ryoma's face. It was clenched in pain, a single tear sliding from his eye. "God, Ryoma, I'm so sorry. I really am. I told you it would hurt, but… god, you're so tight… I'm sorry, Ryoma… do you want to stop?" He didn't know if he could stop… Ryoma just felt so good around him… but he would have to stop if it hurt Ryoma too much. He didn't think he could bear it if he hurt his love.

At that last statement, Ryoma opened his eyes. Looking straight at Momo, he said, "No. Don't stop. I… I wanted this… and it's… it's not that bad."

But Momo was still being cautious. "Are you sure? I mean, you just screamed in pain… I really don't think…" He was too scared to move, terrified he would hurt Ryoma more.

But Ryoma took matters into his own hands. He jerked his hips upwards, and Momo was buried to the hilt before he knew it. Gasping, he stayed still for a moment longer, still scared for Ryoma, but he couldn't take it any longer. Groaning, he began to move, sliding in and out of Ryoma with a steady speed.

Ryoma wasn't screaming in pain. That was a good sign, he supposed. Rather, he heard Ryoma moaning, but it was something along the lines of "Yes, god yes, that feels so good, yes Momo-sempai… ahhhhh!" Momo knew the exact instant that Ryoma came. His muscles clenched tightly, and that led to Momo coming as well. For the second time that afternoon, Momo fell limply to the bed, pulling out of Ryoma in the same movement. They lay there, sweating and panting, trying to recover from the passion of their lovemaking.

But they had waited too long. They'd pent up their longing for each other for such a long time, those few times couldn't dispense all of it. Soon, Ryoma found himself clenching his fists as Momo started sucking on his cock. Momo might not have the experience of Ceramics, but he certainly knew how to make Ryoma wild.

A/N: Ok, so this was what I was kind of aiming for when I wrote "All's Well that End Well" and "Truth or Dare". It still didn't quite turn out the way I wanted, but it was ok. I'm going to stop with all this random drabble that sprouted because of just one simple conversation I overheard on the bus. I have got to get some new ideas… wait, never mind. I have about 12 other stories, all incomplete at the moment... sigh. Anyways, thanks for reading! Please R&R!


End file.
